1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and its backlight module and back plate assembly.
2. The Related Arts
The liquid crystal display techniques have significant advancement compared to prior technologies. For example, LCD devices are more power-saving, and of greater resolution. It is certain that more advanced techniques will be applied to the field of LCD.
However, to increase the overall quality of the LCD device and user experience, guaranteeing the quality of the optical member and liquid crystal panel is still the most basic requirement. It is well known that the optical member and liquid crystal panel are the more fragile components, and they can be easily scratched during the assembly, transportation, and usage processes. Especially, once they are scratched, the LCD device is hardly usable.